List of Necromancy Rituals
Below is a list of the officially published list of Rituals that can be practiced via Necromancy. They are divided after tradition and include paraphernalia, effect and other prerequisites. If a Necromancer wishes to learn Rituals from outside his tradition, he suffers a +1 penalty to difficulties on those Necromancy rolls. V20: Rites of the Blood, p.85-86 Learning Rituals from another tradition is possible, as long as the character has a teacher that is willing to teach the Ritual. Rituals African Necromancy * * * * * Aztec Necromancy * * * * * Eastern Necromancy * * * * * Voudoun Necromancy * ** Knowing Stone: By bleeding himself and painting the name on a stone, the Necromancer can see where the soul of a person currently resides after petitioning the loas by dancing around the stone in trance. * ** Two Centimes: By ceremonially "killing" a person and laying them out on a pallet and closing their eyes with two coins, the Necromancer can send the soul of a person into the Underworld as an intangible phantom. The person can still communicate with the Necromancer until the ritual ends. ** Part the Veil: The Necromancer chants over a an object representing the target and a fresh human eye. If successfull, the target gains the ability to see past the Shroud for several nights. * ** Blood Dance: In a ceremony where the Necromancer dances and chants to attract the right spirit, while scattering colored sands and ocean salt on the ground in a complex sigil, the Necromancer can summon the wraith of a relative of a present living person. ** Nightmare Drums: The Necromancer coats the personal object of a person in his own blood, then burns it while pounding on drums headed in human skin. While the drums make no sound in the living world, they attract wraiths, along with the sacrificed object. In exchange for a small favor, the wraith will then haunt a the dreams of the person whose possession was burned. ** Eyes of the Dead: The Necromancer chants while spilling his own vitae over an object or piece of anatomy associated with a deceased person with an intact head. If the Necromancer was able to see the corpse during the process, he can then use the corpse's sensory organs to spy on its surroundings. * ** Baleful Doll: The Necromancer constructs a doll while ritually chanting, painting it with his own vitae and clothing it in a an article of clothing from the victim. If the doll resembles the target enough, any damage the doll suffers is sympathetically transmitted to it. ** Point of the Needle: Immersing a needle that has been used for tormenting a Baleful Doll in blood under the moon, the Necromancer can shrivel a target's limb by stabbing it with the needle. * ** Dead Man's Hand: The Necromancer takes a freshly severed hand, wrapping it in a piece of cloths stained with bodily fluids from the target. As the hand decomposes, so does the victim. Western Necromancy * ** Call the Hungry Dead: By burning a hair from the head of a person over a black candle, the victim hears voices across the Shroud. ** Eldritch Beacon: By molding the wax of a green candle into a sphere, the Necromancer makes a target stick out in the Shadowlands by a sickly green-white aura. Usages of Arcanoi against it profit from greater ease and severity. ** Rape of Persephone: By surgically creating up to seven additional genitalia on a fresh corpse out of its tissue, the performing Necromancers can freely trade Willpower points among each other and have greater success at following necromantic spells that do not specifically target a ghost, provided that they do have intercourse with the newly modified corpse. ** Circle of Cerberus: The Necromancer abstains from physical comforts, baths and fasts for a night. After donning well-maintained, high quality clothing and drawing a perfect circle around him, the Necromancer is protected from the powers wraiths have in the Skinlands. * ** Eyes of the Grave: Using pinches of fresh grave dirt, the Necromancer can cause a target to have visions of its own death. ** Puppet: The Necromancer smears grave soil across the subject's eyes, lips, and forehead over the course of an hour. Any attempt of wraithly possession are eased. ** Antonius' Denial: The Necromancer sacrifices Willpower to prevent the death of a target temporarily. It does not, however, protect against pain. ** Judgement of Radamanthus: First, the Necromancer marks a wraith. Afterwards, he burns pages from a law book or religious text that applied to the Wraith in life in a cleansed bronze brazier. Combining the ashes with a mixture of pulverized silver, the Necromancer draws a perfect circle around him. When he summons the wraith, it will believe that the Necromancer has the authority to send it to the "true" afterlife (the one it believed in when it was alive), making it much more cooperative. The Ritual works only once on a Wraith. * ** Ritual of the Unearthed Fetter: By acquiring the finger bone of the remaining body of a wraith, as well as its name and piece of a grave marker, the Necromancer transforms the finger bone into a compass needle that points to the nearest Fetter of the Wraith. ** Din of the Damned: The Necromancer draws an unbroken line of ash from a crematorium along the room's walls. If a person wants to eavesdrop on any events happening inside (either through mundane, mystic or electronic methods), all it hears are ghostly whispers and the sound of of howling winds. ** Drink of Styx's Waters: The Necromancer saws off the upper half of an exhuminated human skull. The cup-shaped bone is then enforces with clay and made into a bowl. If a descendant of the original "donor" eats anything out frmo this bowl, any promises he makes during this time become enforced by a Spectre that torments him if he fails to uphold them. * ** Cadaver's Touch: The Necromancer melts a wax doll of a target while chanting rythmically, turning the target into a reasonable facsimile of an undead. The effects last as long as the wax has not resolidified. ** Peek Past the Shroud: The Necromancer eats a pinch of ergot over the course of several hours to gain the ability of seeing beyond the Shroud for as long as the ergot remains within his body. ** Drink of Lethe's Waters: After acquiring a personal object of a wraith that can be damaged with water, the Necromancer destroys by leaving it to soak in water and repeatedly spitting on it. After the object has been destroyed, the wraith loses all memory of her life among the living, making it highly suggestible. ** Soulcrafting: The Necromancer must first design a machine made out of steel. Using a forge and a Fetter of a wraith, the Necromancer reforges the Fetter into a piece of machinery, binding the wraith at the machine in a semisentient state: It cannot act independently, but is able to fulfill comlpex commands. * ** Chill of Oblivion: The Necromancer melts a one-foot cube of ice on the chest of the target that has to lie naked on bare earth for entirety of the Ritual. Afterwards, the target treats fire damage as if it was lethal damage and can extinguish fires through a Willpower effort. The aura of a target of the ritual becomes riddled with black veins similar to a Diablerist, and its uneerie presence attracts ghosts and chills its surroundings. ** Chair of Hades: The Necromancer exhuminates the femur and tibia bones of a person, wrapping the bones in coarse cloth and encasing them with wood or metal so that they become able to sustain weight. He then constructs a chair from the bones. If a blood descendant of the person whose bones have been used sits in the chair, they lose all desire to do anything else than sitting in the chair, leaving only to quickly fulfill basic bodily needs. ** Garb of Hades: The Necromancer dresses himself in clothes that a person wore at the time of its death and the symbolically "breathes" out. The body of the Necromancer remains behind in a Torpor-like state, while the Necromancer's spirit takes possession of the corpse of the person whose clothes he wears. ** Grasp the Ghostly: By chanting for six hours and sacrificing an object roughly equal to its mass, the Necromancer can bring a Relic across the Shourd. References Level 1 Level 2 Level 3 Level 4 Level 5 Category:Blood Magic (VTM) Category:Vampire: The Masquerade